


结发

by yingjiu09



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Minor Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 22:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19412398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingjiu09/pseuds/yingjiu09





	结发

开始甜甜蜜蜜的日常生活了，脑洞模式。 

正文君来了

朱雀很早时候喜欢黑发美人，所交往的都是黑发。由于朱雀是直男他交往的基本是黑发女性，每个月就换的那种。

他就是不明白自己为何执迷头发是黑的，出生时候一看到黑发就着迷似的跟上去，也因此被嘲“黑发控”，口味单一，永远都选择这一类人排斥大部分类型。

最奇葩的是，女友染了个头发，粉粉紫紫如盛开的绣球花，把朱雀的爱情吓跑光光了。朱雀一看到纤细的黑发丽人就不由自主追上去，把女友丢在路上。女友大怒直接把朱雀甩了。朱雀也不在意，换了新的黑发丽人依旧故我。

现在朱雀和女人交往，直到鲁鲁修搬到朱雀隔壁。

第一天，朱雀出门看到一个黑发美人，被鲁鲁修的美貌震惊了。黑发紫眸，雪肤花貌，可以说他见过的很多人没一个比得上他，纤细高挑的身材很有复古模特的独特高冷气质。朱雀瞬间着迷了，内心有种强烈的声音要扑向他！

其实朱雀被引渡的时候喝过忘川水，但是忘川水不能抹掉他记忆中鲁鲁修的身影，他虽然记不得过往，但记得那人有一头黑发以及让人心动的苗条倩影，可以想象朱雀找的是什么样的人了。啊，神乐耶吗？神乐耶的刁蛮任性，外表再让他动心也依然保持距离。

朱雀感慨鲁鲁修真的很漂亮，特别是黑发，光看背影就让他怦然心动。只要看到他撩发的风情，性别他不在意了，瞬间甩掉女友一门心思盯着鲁鲁，挖空心思后知道鲁鲁修是个东大法系学生，一人生活，每天早上都会出门遛狗。于是朱雀就特别等着鲁鲁出来，然后说要跑步的样子啊你要遛狗好巧啊之类的。鲁鲁修一看到高兴的卷毛就很开心。

两人一起散步，有一搭没一搭说着话。朱雀问到鲁鲁修读完大学会立即回国吗？鲁鲁修沉吟：“是有这种可能的。”这话把朱雀给吓得把钱砸进英语培训班，找了外教来训练自己说英语，还想专业移民容易的话不如选择它吧云云。

这想法很快被酸溜溜的利瓦尔重重打击：你就没想过这个人会接受你嘛？

朱雀理直气壮：没想过，至诚则金石为开！不努力怎么知道下一步啊。

这边鲁鲁修觉得朱雀这人不错，温柔善良，主要是有一头卷毛。

鲁鲁修很喜欢卷毛，可是他比较自制，不像朱雀滥交，最多看到卷毛心都会动一下，后来养了一只狗缓解自己那种莫名的悸动。直到朱雀出现，他才发现朱雀也有一头卷毛，而且比以往都非常招人喜欢。

于是这两只娃儿终于看对眼了。

鲁鲁修越发确定自己喜欢这个人，但是不是爱情鲁鲁修不知道，但他就是享受和朱雀相处的惬意感觉。可是朱雀不同啊，每次和鲁鲁修相处时间越长，他的妄想越多。鲁鲁修根本不知道自己有多美，美得让他想撕开鲁鲁修的衣裳进入，让他发出近似哭泣的呻吟，被贯穿到最深处会哭着喊不行，被迫摆出各种姿势。漂亮的黑发他不在意了，他就是要这个丽人！朱雀表示自己越来越不行，不合时宜的发情貌似只有在青春期出现过，而他过了18岁了大人不该如此啊。

终于朱雀无法忍耐，决定要出击。

有一次鲁鲁修邀请朱雀入屋，朱雀受宠若惊，鲁鲁修说家里没人，一起吃个饭吧。朱雀非常开心，因为鲁鲁修说的“家里没人”而想入非非。

两人一起看电影，鲁鲁修还特别点了香薰蜡烛，换了下颜色的黄LED灯，两人窝在沙发上看电影。鲁鲁修问要不要喝点酒，还带来红酒和柠檬汁，朱雀一看就想：哇，这是请我XXXXXXXXXXXX（不和谐所以要打个码），越发确定美人终于主动出击了，和自己的想法一样耶！

两人喝了一口冰爽柠檬汁，因为是夏天，鲁鲁修光裸的肩膀触碰朱雀的臂膀，相触的温度让朱雀腿间瞬间灼热，为什么要看无趣的电影啊——大爷这是你喜欢的动作类喜剧电影啊，而且鲁鲁修特别照顾你的喜好啊。 

鲁鲁修看到笑点就忍不住笑出声，他的笑声犹如羽毛轻轻骚动朱雀蠢蠢欲动的心。朱雀忍不住伸长臂膀搭在鲁鲁修背后面，悄悄靠拢过来。美人皮肤被电视蓝光打得如冰山滑腻，一看就想含住不想放开啊。

朱雀忍不住凑上来亲鲁鲁修笑得不能抑制的嫩腮。

鲁鲁修一愣，转头看向朱雀。灯光下美人目光盈盈盛满的都是惊讶，朱雀忍不住，刚要再吻，鲁鲁修本能地向后躲开了。

一要亲，一要躲，这样一来，朱雀简直要把鲁鲁修压在沙发上。

鲁鲁修吞了吞口水，小声问：“你……你这是干什么？”

朱雀说得理所当然：“当然是接受你的邀请啊。”

然后朱雀强硬地吻上鲁鲁修，咻咻的情色气息笼罩鲁鲁修的神智。他来势如此凶猛，以至于鲁鲁无法招架，只能感觉男人舔吻自己的舌头和牙齿，不会觉得恶心，但就是觉得很舒服。

“等等，朱……”鲁鲁修伸手要推拒，感觉到朱雀胯下那硬硬的东西硌着自己的大腿根，思维混乱，还没清醒的时候朱雀开始动手脱自己的内裤，两腿被架上去，感觉就像是被放在砧板的鱼儿。

鲁鲁修有些害怕，朱雀含着鲁鲁修的嘴唇，一时间合不上嘴，唾液流泄，手指在他柔软冰凉的黑发穿插。

他柔软的卷毛蹭的鲁鲁修心头发软，鲁鲁修伸手抚摸着卷毛，放松身体，迎接属于自己的初夜。

后来两人一起融为一体，朱雀抱怨鲁鲁修为何一开始拒绝自己的吻。

鲁鲁修想了想，说自己没有想到朱雀会吻他，所以就想确认一次。可是这行为被朱雀认为拒绝，朱雀也很难过啊，但就是不想停下来就这样做了。鲁鲁修摸摸朱雀的卷毛，朱雀摸摸鲁鲁修的黑发，一瞬间，甜蜜又充足、哀伤的强烈感潮从手指卷向自己的心窝和下腹，眼前迅速闪过莫名的情景，但很快就消失了。

我们的时间又开始流动。

最后故事完结了！

——END——


End file.
